And So With This Kiss
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: HAHAHAHAHa the next chapter is up!!! This chapter takes place in the future so, ENJOY!!!
1. Default Chapter

HIYA! Its Ravenwing! ::A girl grinning from ear to ear walks in:: I have a new STORY!!!!!!!!!

::Another girl walks in:: Yaaaaaaa.... you sure do, everybody say uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh!!!! Oh put a cork in it Sakura ::Tosses cork at Sakura. It lands on forehead and she is knocked out:: As I was saying before Sakura came in :: Glares at girl on floor:: My new story is another S&S story. This is a remake of the Dark and light card. To clear things up, the play and the Dark and light card fiasco DID happen in my story, but this Takes place afterwards, when they are in grade 8. 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or any of the characters or anything to do with them except my fan fictions, pictures, cards, tapes and... you get the Idea.

Warnings: Uuuuu,mmmmm not much happening except kissing (and hey there is quite a bit of stuff out there that's worse believe me I've read some of It) and a few curse words (nothing you haven't heard before) Any way, I dedicate this Story to all the people who have reviewed my previous stories, _my only love _and _How to say I love you. _I promise to get back to them soon. I even have the rest of them written. (Its Taken me almost all summer) And of course this is dedicated especially to my best friend Sakura(Kero: So, I've been waiting all day, where's my souvenir Sakura: Uuuuu,mmmmm Kero: Sakura, don't tell me you fed all my deserts to that guy Julian Sakura+Kero: hahahahahahahaha Sakura: well ya I kinda did Kero: You did what Sakura: Its not that I forgot about you or anything Kero its just that Julian was enjoying the Strawberries so much that I couldn't tell him to stop eating them so I kinda gave them to him Kero: Sakura! Sakura: Ahhhh ahhhhhhh Kero: My strawberry shortcake Sakura: Kero I'll make you another one!) and my other best friend Kiki (Hey lily flower, how's it going, Call me hehehehehe)

And to She Cat Devil, (sunday, right?) and to another Best friend(4 already?) Vegeta ( checked our reviews yet?) and last but not least to Kirin Li ( thanks for R&R ing all of my stories!)

And now on with the story!!

And so With This Kiss

Sakura Kinomoto was sitting in class listening very closely to the teacher. "And we are going to put on a play. The play we are going to do is sleeping beauty" Sakura's eyes widened considerably. She heard an intake of breath behind her and she turned and noticed that Li didn't look happy at all. next to him Meilin looked somewhat happy. at least, she was smirking in Li's direction who was now moaning into his hands. Then she realized that this was just like in grade five. " I want every one to have a chance at all the rolls so we'll have a random draw" "OH MAN" Groaned Sakura as she walked up to the board

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

LATER THAT NIGHT 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, you should be happy, you get to play the princess and get kissed by Li, and god knows how long you've had a crush on him" Tomoyo said "Yeah well , I'm not sure I'm ready for this Tomoyo, I mean it's a good plan and all...." "Of course its a good plan! I made it!" "Yes. but as I was saying, I'm not sure I could go through with this, I mean I love him so much and I don't.......... I don't know whether he loves me and I don't ...... want him to break my heart." Tomoyo's eyes softened "Sakura," then she looked slightly sad and worried for her " your worried about him telling you that he doesn't like you?" "Yeah" tomoyo gained a gleam in her eye "Then you need Tomoyo's plan!"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! a cliff hanger!!! This one I have more typed and ready to go, but if I get 15 reviews, I will post more, if not *dum dum dum dum dum!!!* you'll just have to find out hahahahaha *evil laughter continues* n'wayz please review, flamz will be answered by cerberous.

sorry about that long intro, I'll try not to keep it so long next time. And yes the new chapters of _My only love _and _How to say I love you _are going up Tommorow! and sorry about how short this is, its just the prologue.

ja ne 

Ravenwing


	2. Confessons

Sakura looked into the mirror of the change room. "I don't know about this Tomoyo" she said blushing bright pink. 

Meanwhile next door, a blushing Syaoran held a curtain around him self. "But Tomoyo sama" he yelled " I will not I... I...." " come on you " Tomoyo said pulling him out "wow" "hes sweet" "awwww" 'now I know how idiots feel' thought Syaoran blushing furiously. 'Humph'

"Now, you come with me" Tomoyo Ordered him. she led him off the stage and into a room that he couldn't see out of and she left him there walking over to Sakura.

"Ok he's in posistion, get ready."

Later in the play, Tomoyo let Li out of the room. Li battled with Meilin and won (of course)

and walked over to the bed in the corner. On it was sakura. She was wearing a light pink dress that was made of a very floaty material. There were no sleevses. She had very large butterfly wings that glittered, tatooed butterflys on her face, and cute little antennae. Li felt the shield of stone around his heart crumble into little tensee weensie ittie bittie grains of sand. He whispered just audiable in her ear "Aishiteru" Than said in a slightly louder voice "and so with this kiss..."

The he leaned down and kissed her passionatly on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's POV

  
  


I was laying quietly without moving or making a sound, he walked over towards me, I heard him suck his breath in sharply. I began to get nervous. What if Tomoyo's plan didn't work? Than I tought to myself, tomoyo's plans always work. Now I was starting to panic. He was leaning so close to me now, that I was sure he could hear the rapid beating of my heart, but then he whispered so softly that I barly heard, 'ashiteru' I swear I had all I could do not to leap up and hug him and cry into his shoulder. and then he kissed me. Oh god he kissed me. His lips were so warm, and I melted the minuet they touched mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

  
  


After the show the whole cast and crew, lined up in front of the love birds claped and cheered, as they kissed, seemingly unable to stop. (everyone, except Meilin that is) tears of love and joy rolling down there faces. But no one noticed the figure in black standing , watching, sneering in the shadows.

  
  


Tbc

hahahahahahahahahahaha

don't you just want to hurt me? Another cliff hanger! Don't worry more coming soon

Daidouji sama 


	3. Unexpected Questions

  
  


Okay. This is chapter three. Please read, and keep in mind I own nothing!!! Sakura and the gang is about 16.

  
  


Unexpected Questions

  
  
  
  
  
  


3 years later.....

"good morning Sakura, you are here early, this morning" " hey Tomoyo, yeah, for once Kero woke me up in time. Hey wear, is Li this morning he's usually here much earlier" "Don't know." 

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The class sat down in there seats as Mr Terada walked in and started taking attendance. Sakura layed her head down on her desk staring out the window. All of a sudden Mr. Terada called her up to the front of the class room.

"And close your eyes Sakura" sakura turned her face to the floor and closed her eyes.

Out side the class room door, Syaoran Li waited hopping from foot to foot "oh man oh man oh man" he said. He looked in the class room and saw Mr. Terada beckoning him forwards. He gulped and took a deep breath and walked in.

Sakura was bursting with anticipation. What was going on ? she was aware of the class gasping. NOW she really was curious. Just as she was about to open her eyes to peak she felt warm fingers lifting her chin. Her eyes snapped open, to look right into Syaorans amber ones "syaoran? But wha......." her words were cut of as he kissed her, she was slightly surprised, but kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally the broke apart but they remained close together. She smiled at him, but her smile changed to a look of surprise as he got down on one knee.

"Sakura, Love is patient and kind, knows no boundaries and is unconditional. You have given me all these things. You have taught me to love, though I admit I am far from perfect. And Though I am far from perfect, I want to ask you just one thing. Sakura, My angel, will you marry me?"

Sakura was very Taken aback. She looked at the class, and saw Eriol smiling encouragement, along with the rest of the class, but Meiling was fuming. She was very Mad. She looked as though she was about to rise. If she said yes, then Meiling could cause trouble for sure. Then she looked at Li . What she was about to do may be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

TBC

  
  


AHHHH please don't hurt me!!!!! I'll update soon!!!!

PLEASE!!! review

Daidouji sama


End file.
